Hetalia in Neverland
by lucyeris
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was a boy who left is home a ran away to Neverland so he would never have to grow up. Alice Darling is a girl thinks her life is just moving too fast and just wants it to stop. As fate should have it these two meet, and Alfred leads her and her two brothers to Neverland where they have adventures with pirates, mermaids, spirits.


All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Alice knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, 'Oh, why can't you remain like this for ever!' This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Alice knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end.

In Victorian England in the centre of London there lived a small, respected family known as the Darlings. Mr. Darling was one of those deep ones who know about stocks and shares. Of course no one really knows, but he quite seemed to know, and he often said stocks were up and shares were down in a way that would have made any woman respect him. Although this didn't really mean anything to his daughter Alice.

Mrs. Darling was unemployed however she liked to socialise with all of the neighbours to keep their social standard, she would often bring her children with her and show them of, her face gleaming with pride at her children.

The first child was young Alice, she was a beautiful and had a knack for story telling. Her mind just ran wild and sometimes so did her mouth. While she excelled in literacy she could never focus in maths, much to the disappointment of her father. At the age of twelve, Alice would often wear her blonde hair in pig tails and wore glasses. However the most enticing thing about Alice was her eyes, Mrs Darling would often just gaze into her green eyes. They were full of hopes and dreams that you just couldn't look away.

Next came Roderich, Mr. Darling placed most of his expectations on poor Roderich. He hoped his first son would continue is work in the bank. However the brown haired nine year old had always preferred music. Roderich started practising and perfecting his piano music when he was four years old because his mother would always sing to him while playing the piano, Roderich became obsessed with the music.

And the youngest child, Peter Darling. At the ripe young age of five he certainly was the most energetic of the Darlings. He was bright and full of lot's of questions, much to the annoyance of Alice and Roderich. However when Peter was growing up Mr and Mrs Darling weren't around as much, so Alice used to tell him bedtime stories and Roderich used to play some lullabies. He had blond hair similar to Alice's, thick eyebrows and big blue eyes.

And that's the Darlings, they are one of the happiest families in London, but in this world things change. Little did the Darlings know that they were being watched by a certain flying blonde haired boy and a fairy.

It was a frosty Saturday night, not cold enough so you couldn't go outside but still chilly enough that the Darling children preferred to play indoors. However Mr and Mrs Darling would have to brace the cold so they could go to an elite dinner with some co-workers.

"Right now children time for bed." Mrs Darling strolled into the room wearing a blue dress with a scarf and she was carrying her coat. The children ran to their mother and gave her a big hug.

"have fun at the dinner mother." The youngest child Peter said. Mrs Darling smiled at her bundle of joys and replied

"I will, and you lot make sure you get some sleep."

"DEAR!" Mr Darling should from their bedroom "WHAT VEST SHOULD I WEAR, THE BLUE ONE OR THE GREEN." Her man walked into the room in his trousers and a shirt holding the two vests.

"The blue one." Mrs Darling and Alice said at the same time. Causing all of the boys to laugh,

"Well, looks like she's becoming more and more like her mother everyday." Mr. Darling said, mostly to himself. about half a minute later he ran back in wearing his vest.

"Dear, do you know wear my jacket is?"

"It's on the back of the chair downstairs." Mr Darling then ran out of the room and the sound footsteps clomping down the stairs shook the house a little bit. When Mr Darling was ready to go he walked back into the Nursery with important news for Alice. He sat by his wife on Alice's bed and looked straight at her, not fully sure how to start.

"Alice dear, now that you're twelve we believe it is time for you to move out of the nursery and to start some revetment classes." Alice was not sure how to react to this information, even though she complained about having to share a room with her brothers she'd get scared if she had to have a room all to herself.

"What!"

"No dearie, you say 'Pardon me.'" Mrs Darling corrected.

"Father, why must I get refinement classes."

"Well, we've found you a suitor, he's a nice man, his father works in the same bank as me. I was hoping for you to be ready to be married in two years, and that mean moving on from the nursery."

"But father, I am not ready to be married." Alice protested. However Mr Darling insisted. He just said

"Alice I know this is scary, but it's high time you grew up, we have to get going Sweetheart, we don't want to be late, but we shall talk more about this later." And with that said Mr and Mrs Darling placed a kiss on each of the children foreheads and started to leave when Alice said.

"Wait can I just have a word with you mother." She nodded and Mr Darling went downstairs while Mrs Darling sat back on the bed, Roderich and Peter had even crawled on to the bed.

"What is it Alice Darling." She stroked Alice's hair to calm her.

"Mum, I'm not sure I'm ready for marriage."

"Oh Alice, I understand this is scary, but we all have to grow up sooner or later. I shouldn't really tell you this but your father's been struggling to make enough money for all of us. We just want the best for you Alice."

"But what if you still have so things you want to do before you get married, what if you have some others dreams. How do you cope knowing that you gave up on your dreams."

"What we do, is we imagine all of our hopes and dreams are in a little box and through out the day that box is locked up tight. But then at night, when we are lying next to the person we married we open the box and admire them."

"But then how can you close the box again. I don't think I'd be able to close that box mother." Mrs Darling reached out and hugged Alice, one hand rubbed her back and the other stroked her hair.

"No it's not hard, because even though those things were once important to us but you are our new dream. Watching you children grow up are some of the best memories I have and my hopes are to see you all succeed and to be happy. Listen Alice, I have to go." She kissed all of their heads again and ran downstairs and left with Mr Darling.

"Alice are you going to leave us." Peter asked, Alice didn't say anything and Peter's question was left hanging in the air. Peter tugged on Alice's sleeve to get her attention. "Will you tell me a story."

"Not tonight Peter, it's late and we're all a little tired, let's just go to bed." Roderich answered for her, Alice gave him a silent thank you. So we wished each other a goodnight and turned of our lamps.

That night Alice lay in bed and thought about her dreams, she imagined herself in the future with a husband and children, and the guilt that she would have for never going after her dreams. Alice slept rather restlessly that night.

Alfred looked through the window of the nursery, the children appeared to be asleep. He quietly opened the window and flew through with a twinkling fairy at his side. The boy wore green tights and a green top with brown shoes, he also had a green hat with a red feather sticking out of it. He turned to the fairy and held out his hand and she landed on it. The small fairy had long light blond/brown hair that came past her shoulders, in her hair she wore a white bow. Her purple eyes were full of intensity.

"Ok Natalya, we have to find my shadow, I saw it come in here earlier." Alfred tried to whisper, but it was one of those things he struggled with. "You check the hallway, I'll check in here." She nodded and flew out of the room, and the boy began searching. He searched through the draws and looked around the toys in the nursery but had no luck. He was about to leave room when he got a good look at the blonde girl lying asleep on the bed. Alfred flew beside the bed and just stared breathlessly at her.

'She's so pretty." He whispered, although has he did she began to shift and made crying sounds, this worried Alfred as he had never seen a woman other that Natalya cry. He panicked and shook her shoulders.

"Hey what's wrong." However that didn't go as Alfred planned, the girl shot up and looked straight at him. She opened her mouth to scream her eyes filled with fear. Alfred rushed over and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh….it's ok…I didn't mean to startle you." The girl continued to squirm and kick a little. "Hey listen, I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth as long as you promise to be quiet. Promise." The girl nodded reluctantly. Alfred slowly removed his hand and everything was silent for a whole minute until the girl spoke.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?" Alfred stood up abruptly realising the rudeness of his intrusion.

"I, fair lady, am Alfred F. Jones, leader of the lost boys, and I'm here on a search for my shadow."

"Your what!"

"My shadow."

"I don't understand the joke."

"This isn't a joke, I don't suppose you've seen it have you? The girl rolled her eyes and turned on her light.

"You won't find your shadow in the dark." As dim lamp light shone over the blonde haired maiden Alfred was able to get a good look at her. He caught a proper look at her eyes and wasn't able to look away, for some reason this girls eyes reminded him of Neverland, full of secrets and surprises. However the girl turned away before Alfred was ready, he grabbed her hand turning her attention back to him.

"i'm sorry, I don't know you'r name."

"Alice."

"Alice, would you be so kind as to help me find my shadow." She giggled a little and started looking around the room. It wasn't long before they found him under the littlest boys bed,

"There you are, got ya." Alfred yelled as he grabbed his shadow by the leg and started trying to reattach him.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Trying to make him stick." She laughed a little. "What?"

"Do you want me to sew it back on, I have a needle work kit, dad wanted me to practise."

"It's worth a shot." So Alice lead Alfred to her bed and sat him down as she dog through her stuff trying to find a needle and thread. When she was successful she turned back to the strange boy sitting on her bed.

"This might hurt a little bit." The boys nods giving her permission to start, so she gets to work carefully stitching. It became painfully quiet between the two.

"So Alice, what were you crying about?" Alfred asked.

"What."

"When you were asleep you started tossing and turning and you were crying, were you having a bad dream?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If the pretty girl who helps me find my shadow is upset then it is my business." Alice let out a deep sigh as she tried to sooth her blushing.

"I was just thinking about something my dad said earlier today, he told me about my engagement to some guy I don't even know, and then he told me to grow up."

"Don't grow up, it's a trap. Grown ups have to worry about all sorts of boring things, like work and money."

"I know, but I'm going to have to grow up some day." Alfred looked hopefully towards her, he reached out and touched her hands.

"Alice, would you like to come with me to Neverland."

"Neverland?"

"Yes, it's a place where children never grow up, everyday os an adventure. There are pirates and mermaids and fairies." Alice stopped to think about this for a second, it could be dangerous, but this was just what she wanted, and adventure before she became an adult.

"Can my brothers come."

"Sure the more the merrier." So when Alice finished stitching Alfred shadow back she stood up to tell her brothers but hesitated a little, Alfred noticed this. He snuck up behind her and gave her a hug.

"I know this is scary, but you need to trust me." Alice nodded, and for some bizarre unexplainable reason she did trust him. She leant over Roderich's bed and woke him up.

"What in the blazing piano's." Roderich shot up out of bed and looked at his sister and then to the strange boy standing behind her. "Alice who is this." He said sternly.

"Oh sorry, Roderich this is Alfred, Alfred this is Roderich." Roderich being the well bred English gentleman that he was extended his hand to shake Alfred's. "A pleasure." But Alfred just went straight in for a hug. "He's going to take us to Neverland." Alice continued.

"Pardon." Roderich said rather confused.

"I'll explain in a second." Alice jumped onto Peter's bed. "Peter wake up."

"Mummy I'm tired, just a few more minutes."

"Peter, it's Alice wake up." she shook him a little harder. The boy stirred and sat up.

"Now would you please explain what is going on." Roderich yelled and they all turned to Alfred.

"we're going to Neverland."

"Neverland?" said Peter. "What is Neverland?" Roderich asked.

"Neverland is place where children never grow up. There are mermaids and pirates and spirits." Alfred's voice grew louder with every word, and the Darling started pouncing with excitement.

"How do we get to Neverland?" Alice asked bubbling with excitement.

"Simple we fly to the second star on the right straight on until morning." Peter jumped up and down with excitement, Alice was a little bit sceptical but Roderich refused to believe him.

"That's ridicules, that defies the laws of physics."

"I wanna fly." Peter jumped of of the bed and Alfred was only just able to catch him.

"You will but first we need some pixie dust, Nat! Nat!" The boys spun around the room looking for her and then went into the corridor Alice followed closely behind him. There was a strange ringing sound coming from the draws.

"Oh Nat how did you get in there." He opened the draw and the small fairy whizzed out and started pulling Alice's hair.

"Hey ow…OW."

"Nat, that's enough, Alice is a friend." The angry fairy reluctantly stopped and flew on theAlfred's shoulder and stomped her foot turning away from Alice.

"She's charming isn't." Alice said sarcastically.

"She's really nice normally, she just has a really strong personality." The fairy stuck her tongue out at the boy and the boy returned the action in a really childish manner. "Ok I'm sorry Nat, but listen we need some pixie dust to take Alice and her brothers to Neverland." The fairy humphed and tried to fly away until Alfred caught her by the wings. "I'll take that as a yes, come on." They ran back into the nursery and the boys fell back at the site of the fairy.

"WOW." all three of them gasped.

"This is Natalya, but we just call her Nat." Then the fairy started pointed accusingly at Alfred and Alice and turned bright red, she didn't speak instead there were quite annoying bell sounds coming from her.

"Nat, don't say such rude things in front of the smaller children."

"What did she say?" Alice asked leaning into Alfred.

"It's probably best I didn't say."

"Alright so how is this suppose to work." Roderich said still sure that all of this wasn't real.

"Well first…" Alfred sprinkled the fairy over the boy and suddenly he was covered in sparkles he then did the same over Peter. "Ok now, think of something that makes you really happy."

"Music." Roderich said and then he started floating and Alfred grabbed his leg to stop him from flying away.

"Your turn Peter."

"Umm… hamsters." Everyone looked at him sort of perplexed but it worked. Alfred flew up showed then how the control their flight and the boys just flew around the chandelier. Alfred then sat down in front of Alice and leaned in much to Nat's disapproval.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Alice said. Alfred beamed from ear to ear and tapped the pixie dust over Alice. He then released Nat and she flew of in a mood.

"Where is she going."

"She's fine, she's going back to Neverland we'll see her later. Now thank of a happy thought." Alice took a deep breath and panicked. However Alfred noticed "Hey do you trust me?' He extended his hand out to her. Alice nodded and grabbed Alfred hand both of them ended up blushing furiously. Alice thought of her happy thought, she was going on an adventure, she was about to have the most memorable experience of her life. And with that though gravity suddenly had no power over her and she flew while Alfred held her hand leading her out of the window.

"All right everybody, follow me to Neverland." Alfred shouted. and they flew into the stars.

Mr Darling stood on the balcony outside of the party, he saw his children through the air to the star and he smiled, his plan had worked. Mrs Darling walked out of the party.

"Arthur, come back inside it's cold."

"I hope they'll be ok, Neverland can be dangerous." Mrs Darling leant on his arm.

"Dear they'll be fine, they're your children Artie, Roderich is smart and Alice is stubborn, just like you, they'll take care of Peter."

"I'm just worried about that stupid frog Francis." There was a silence between them until Mrs Darling spoke up.

"Do you think they'll want to come back?"

"I don't know, but I want them to have that choice." Mrs Darling led her husband back into the party but before she could Arthur made a wish on the second star to the right. _Please protect my children._


End file.
